


Wild Men!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a grouch and Blair decides to take him on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Men!

Wild Men - Patt

Jim Ellison had a lot of things on his mind and everyone was staying clear of his personal space. To say he was a grouch was putting it mildly. Every chance he got, he was biting someone’s head off for almost nothing. Everyone wondered what was wrong, but they all knew better than to ask. Well, except for one insane person and he couldn’t let Jim act like this one more day without saying something. Blair Sandburg was determined to find out what was wrong and help him if he could. That’s what friends were for. 

“Jim, how would you like to go out to eat tonight and see a movie?” Blair asked softly with everyone listening to what he was saying. 

“Do I look like I’m in a mood for dinner and a movie?” Jim glared at Blair and went back to his work, striking each key on the keyboard like his life depended on it. 

Blair pulled his chair closer to Jim and whispered, “I don’t know what’s wrong with you today, but I’ve had it. I’m asking you out and you’re going to say yes. Do you understand?” 

Jim glared at Blair once again and answered, “You’re not my boss, Chief, so let’s forget this nonsense and get our work done.” 

Blair got up and went to Simon’s doorway and knocked. Simon glanced up, saw it was Blair and smiled. He was just grateful that Jim wasn’t standing there. “Come on in, Sandburg.” 

“I was wondering if we could get off a little early today. I’m going to take Jim to dinner and a movie and hope to find out what’s gotten into him.” Blair explained. 

“Good idea, there is no time like the present. Take off now and get him straightened out. Bring back a new man, am I understood? In fact take a day or two off and make sure there is a new Jim Ellison in his place.” Simon teased, but Blair was afraid he wasn’t really kidding. 

“Yes, sir.” Blair saluted and out the doorway he went. He walked over to Jim’s desk and said, “Come on, duty calls.” 

“Simon gave us more shit to work on?” Jim bellowed. 

“Yes, now get your things together and meet me at the elevator.” Blair ordered and walked away. 

Jim mumbled as he put all of his work away. He thinks he can boss me around, but he can’t. Damn him, anyhow. 

Jim walked over to the elevator and got in when Blair did. Neither man said a word all the way down to the parking lot. When they got in the truck, Jim said, “Where to?” 

“Fifth and Main…” Blair answered calmly. 

“Fifth and Main? Was there a robbery at one of the restaurants in that neighborhood?” Jim asked. 

“No, nothing like that. I’ll tell you about it when we get there.” 

“Fine… I hate the way Simon sends us on every case that comes up. I’m tired. No, I’m sick and tired of this bullshit. And when are we getting a fucking day off?” 

“Jim, calm down. We’re off tomorrow and the next day.” Blair assured him and Jim gave his first almost smile. Blair almost melted when he saw it. It had been a long while since Jim had smiled for anything. 

“That’s great. Maybe we could go fishing or something. Would you like to?” Jim asked hopefully. 

“Sure, and maybe we could run some tests on your senses while we’re out in the wilds.” Blair wanted to keep things as normal as possible without Jim getting the idea that this was more than a movie. 

“I’ll do a few tests, but not the entire time. I get sick of being the lab rat. We’re going to have fun, okay?” Jim asked. 

“Sounds good to me, Jim. Pull in right here and park.” 

“At the Red Lobster?” 

“Yeah, we’re going to have dinner.” Blair blurted out. 

“Let me get this right, Simon let us off early so you could take me to the Red Lobster for dinner? Hell, it’s not even dinner time yet, Chief.” 

“You like the Red Lobster, right?” Blair asked cautiously. 

“Of course I like it, but I can’t believe you asked our boss to let us off so we could have early dinner. That’s pushing things, Sandburg.” 

“Do me a favor and don’t call me Sandburg tonight.” 

“Why?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Because this is a special night for me and I wanted it to go well.” 

“What are we celebrating?” Jim honestly couldn’t think of a thing that was close to this date. 

“I’ll tell you about it later.” Blair said quietly. 

Jim looked over at his partner and saw a nervous man and wondered what was going on. Jim decided to not make it harder on him and said, “Okay, Red Lobster it is, Chief.” 

“Guess where we’re going when we’re done here?” Blair asked him almost bouncing as they walked up to the door. 

“I have no idea and honestly, I’m afraid to think about it too hard.” Both men smiled and Blair was glad to see Jim back to his smiling self. 

They were seated quite quickly and ordered their food. Jim still couldn’t figure out what celebration they were having, but he was going to get to the bottom of this if it killed him. 

As they ate, Blair said, “Jim, what’s been going on at the station for the last two weeks?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Yes, you do. Now tell me what’s wrong with you. What’s going on that’s making you bite off everyone’s head?” Blair said calmly and quietly so everyone didn’t hear them. 

Jim looked over at Blair and could tell he was upset about it and answered, “I’ve had some things on my mind. Things I can’t talk about to anyone. So let’s just drop it, all right?” 

Blair wasn’t going to drop it. “Jim, you can talk to me anytime about anything and I won’t tell a soul.” 

“Blair, it’s very personal and I can’t talk to anyone about it. Could we just drop it and have our dinner in peace?” 

“Well, I would hope that you would feel comfortable enough with me to talk to me about anything, but I guess you don’t. Sorry, man.” 

“See, there you go, getting your feelings hurt and it has nothing to do with you. It’s me. I’ll talk to you about it later tonight.” 

Blair beamed with happiness and said, “Really?” 

“Yeah, really. You might not think it’s so cool when I tell you.” 

“Nothing you could ever tell me could upset me unless you were telling me to move.” Blair stated quickly. 

“Well, I’m not asking you to move. I like you as a roommate. Stop worrying about that. We’ll talk later tonight.” Jim continued eating and enjoying his time away from work. He truly did enjoy being with Blair. He just wished Blair would feel the same way about him. Blair the babe magnet, couldn’t see Jim as a date for anything. 

“Guess where we’re going after this?” Blair asked bouncing again. 

“I’m afraid to ask.” Jim had a large smile on his face as he said it. 

“I’m taking you to see Wild Hogs and we’re going to love it.” 

“I’ve wanted to see that, I can’t wait. I’ve heard everyone at the station talking about how funny it was. The critics didn’t like it, but everyone else did. Shows what the critics know.” Jim finished up his dinner and sat back from the table. He had a quick day dream about this being a real date and Blair holding his hand in front of everyone. He stopped day dreaming and got his mind back on track. Blair wasn’t on a date. He was just trying to get him out of his funk. 

Blair paid for dinner, surprising Jim to no end. This really did feel like a date. Too bad only one of them was on it. Jim was busy feeling sorry for himself when Blair said, “Come on the movie starts in 20 minutes.” 

 

When they got to the theater Jim tried to pay for the tickets, but Blair wouldn’t let him do it. He paid for it and then they each got a soda for the movie. Neither of them got popcorn because they had just eaten dinner and weren’t hungry. 

They sat and waited for the previews to start and Blair said, “I hope they show some of the Live Free, Die Hard previews, don’t you?” 

“That would be perfect, but they never show the ones I want to see,” Jim said negatively. 

The previews started and there were no Die Hard previews. Blair could tell that Jim was bummed. 

Blair whispered in Jim’s ear, “When we get home, I’ll show you a preview online of that movie.” 

Jim smiled and sunk further into his rocking seat. He was going to get comfortable and just relax and enjoy. 

The movie started and they both laughed from the get-go. Jim could tell it was going to be a funny movie and probably one of William H. Macy’s better rolls. They continued to watch and Jim was laughing so hard that sometimes he missed the lines that were spoken because he couldn’t hear them. 

Blair was so happy to hear Jim laughing that he forgot himself and put his hand over Jim’s and held his hand. Jim stopped laughing and looked over at Blair and asked with his eyes, “You and me?” 

Blair held on tighter and smiled. There was no need for any answer, Blair knew that Jim felt the same way he did. Now he knew what was wrong with Jim all along. He was horny. Poor baby. And all of this time, he could have been with Blair, if he would have only asked. 

They watched the rest of the movie, still holding hands and laughing their heads off. When it was done, they had to use their other hand to wipe moisture from their eyes from all of the laughing. 

Blair finally let go of Jim’s hand and said, “Shall we take this date home?” 

“Tell me something, Chief… Do you sleep with your dates on the first date, cuz I have to tell you, I need you?” 

“Nope, I don’t but this isn’t really our first date, Jim. This is like our 100th date. We’re been dancing around each other for the last year. So tonight, I’m yours.” 

“Holy shit. Way to make me hard while at the theater.” Jim laughed. 

“No one should be looking there anyhow. Now what do you think about going home and showing me how much you love me?” 

“You’re a wild man, Chief. I could do that for you.” 

“We’re wild men, Jim. And from now on, you belong to only me.” 

“Works for me, Blair. Let’s get home.” 

Simon was going to be very happy with the new Jim. 

The end


End file.
